For Love
by sonicfan18
Summary: ShadAmy. Shadow spots amy as she runs through the streets. What is an onyx hedgehog to do? one shot.


A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Team/Sega related characters. I would personally like to thank Project Shadow for helping me with this story. Please R/R.

Standing on a cliff above Westopolis, a black and red hedgehog was taking in his surroundings with a scornful gaze. Deep in thought, Shadow was trying to figure out why he had feeling for a certain pink hedgehog. Maybe it was because of her kindness or how she doesn't judge people. Whatever the reason was, there was only one thing he knew, and that was he loved her. He started asking himself, _why does she waste her affections on that blue faker. He will never turn them in anyway. Sometimes I just don't understand her. _Whilst he was looking ahead, he saw a pink hedgehog, he recognised as Amy Rose, running along the paved sidewalk, looking very upset about something.  
Shadow looked after the female with questionable concern. What had happened to his little rose to make her cry? It only took the dark male a few moments before the obvious answer hit him: _Sonic_. A small growl passed his lips as he continued to watch after the fleeing hedgehog. Deciding to follow her, he ran after her and came across her talking to Cream about what happened. So he didn't interrupt the two best friends, he hid himself on top of a building close to the duo, so he could listen in on why she was distraught. He watched the pink female wrap her arms around the little rabbit, salty tears still falling from her eyes.  
"What's wrong Miss Amy?" Cream asked in a concerned tone in seeing her friend's disposition. Amy lifted her head to look at the small doe and a few tears ran down her cheeks.  
"Sonic yelled at me for being a stupid brat," She sobbed to the younger female "He pushed me against the wall pretty hard and told me to never come near him again." Cream looked at Amy with sympathy swirling in the honey depths and patted her on the back lightly. Shadow looked down at them from the top of the building. _How dare the Faker hurt my little rose! _The ebony hedgehog thought with distaste, keeping his eye on the now hugging friends.

After watching the females for awhile, he stood and rushed to the train station to find the mobian behind his pink's angel's woe; thinking he would be at the little workshop in the Mystic Ruins. Upon reaching his destination, he saw sonic talking to the small fox-boy. The blue hedgehog looked up and saw his rival walking towards them; a friendly smile overcame his face.  
"Hey shadow! Long time no see," he said happily, but upon seeing his rival's expression his smile turned into a confused look "What's up?"  
"That's none of your concern" Shadow stated, folding his arms with a slight glare to the hero

"Oh, come on Shadow. We're all friends here!" Sonic complained, in a slightly whiny tone, making the onyx hedgehog's fur bristle in annoyance

"Friends? With you?! Don't make me laugh" he scoffed in reply, keeping his glare constant

"Ah, Come on! At least I don't chase you around like an annoying smell!" Sonic said, referring to Amy. After saying such a thing, the azure hedgehog burst out in laughter, hiving to bend over from the station of the humour he felt in the words he had just spoken. Shadow looked to the blue blurs mirth and begins to start losing his patience. When it became too much, a low growl falls from his tightly gritted teeth before he pulled his fist back and punched his rival for saying and reacting to her presence in such a way. As Sonic fell to the ground, he looked up at the dark hedgehog in confusion "What was that for?" he complained, rubbing his now sore cheek.

Shadow stayed silent as he looked down to the blue hedgehog, his fist still outstretched, thoughts and emotions as well as adrenaline shot through him. _Why did I punch him? Am I really having feelings for the pink hedgehog? No, of course not! I am the Ultimate... but then again, I have had strange thoughts about her lately._ As he was lost in his thoughts, Sonic started waving his hand in front of his rival's face, having stood from his fallen position.  
"Hello? Shadow? Are you still there?" the hero asked in slight concern. The tone his adversary used brought the onyx male out of his thoughts and back into reality. He folded his arms and looked away from the blue blur.  
"What?" he responded in an annoyed tone of voice, knocking his gloved hand away from him; having raised one of his hands from its defensive position.

"Why are you being annoyed at me for?" Sonic whined, making the dark males ears lower to protect them from the pitch. Giving a dirty look to the bane of his existence, the ebony hedgehog closed his eyes with a small smirk.  
"Why should I tell you for Faker? It's none of your business"  
"But--" the azure hedgehog started to say in defiance.

"I think this conversation is over" Shadow interrupted, while turning and walking away.  
"What was that about?" Tails asked with confusion.  
Sonic turned his attention to his best friend and a small frown came to his face "I have no idea, but I hope he isn't having feelings for that piece of filth!"

Meanwhile, Amy was walking back home still feeling upset about earlier when she started asking herself questions in her mind. _What did Sonic yell at me for? It was so unlike him to do such a thing. He really has changed over the years! Now I am having these feelings for Shadow! Does this mean that I'm starting to get over Sonic? But why now and why have I been having more dreams about Shadow rather than Sonic? Maybe because of Shadow mysteriousness… Which makes him sexy, right? Right! This is so confusing! _As she was asking herself this, she bumped into something hard. She looked up and saw the black and red hedgehog she recognised as the male she had just been thinking about. _Ironic…_  
"Um, Hello Shadow" she said with a hint of nervousness, stepping away from the black furred male.  
"I know what happened between you and Sonic" the new object of her new-found affection stated in a serious tone.  
"I know you do, Tails phoned and told me" she said, fishing her cell phone from her pocket to show the dark male before returning it.  
"What did he tell you exactly?" he asked, keeping his emotionless mask in place to hide his nervousness.  
"He told me that you punched Sonic, because of what he did to me… But why did you do it?" she asked with interest. Shadow stood there for a moment trying to decide on what to say next.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked, with the tiniest hint of a smirk  
"Why are you avoiding answering my question Shadow?" Amy asked annoyingly.  
"I'm not trying to avoid your question!" he responded trying to defend himself.  
"Then why are you not answering it then?" she asked, getting annoyed with him

Shadow just turned the other way trying to think on how to tell her how he really felt about her. _How do I tell her? I don't even know if she loves me back! _  
Amy stood watching the ebony male, thoughts running through her head _How am I ever going to tell him how I really feel? Why does love have to be so difficult?_  
"Shadow I-I-I"

"Out with it!" he growled out in annoyance to her stuttering  
"_I love you!_" she shouted and in realizing what she exclaimed, she clapped her hands over her mouth. Shadow's eyes widen slightly as he went over what she had said. She felt the same way?  
He cleared his throat and on managed to stutter "Oh...Uh... I"  
"Shadow, are you okay?" Amy asked worriedly.  
"I'm fine! Why?" Shadow asked.

"Why were you stuttering?" Amy asked in concern.  
"I wasn't stuttering" Shadow said.  
"Yes you were!" Amy complained, wanting to know why the normally emotionless hedgehog was making such a cute noise, showing his nervousness.  
"No I was not!" he responded, becoming annoyed at her persistence.  
"Yes you..." but before she could say another word, Shadow walked up to her and laid his lips on hers. Amy was a little shocked at first but softly returned the kiss. Shadow pulled away and a small red hue spread over his face. The pink female started hugging him happily. _Oh my God I just kissed her! I guess I really do love her after all. _Shadow thought.

The rose female thought, chewing her lip nervously. 

"Um, Shadow, why did you kiss me?" Amy asked.  
"I would have thought that was obvious." He replied, wanting to fold his arms  
"So are you telling me you love me?" she asked. He turned away and started blushing again. Amy walked up to him, turned his head towards her; smiling at him, she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips "I understand Shadow" she whispered softly against them, looking deeply into his deep crimson eyes. She snuggled up to him, which gave the onyx male time to enter his thoughts _Now I know that she loves me more than that faker sonic. She just shown me that and I'm glad that she is my little rose now. That blue faker will never hurt her again. I'll make sure of it. _Shadow hugged her close to him knowing that their love for each other would last forever. Although the dark hedgehog knew he could not return the words of affection at this time, maybe one day in the future; he would be able to tell the one now safe and secure in his arms how he felt.


End file.
